gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Wild Hog
Über mich Ich spiele generell sehr gerne Sandbox-Spiele, weil man da nicht an einen bestimmten Platz gebunden ist und ohne Zeitdruck die Spielwelt erkunden kann. Das erste GTA, das ich gespielt habe, war GTA: San Andreas. Faszinierend an GTA finde ich, dass man sich - anders als bei der Konkurrenz à la Saints Row - wirklich mit dem Charakter verbinden kann. Ich habe früher viel modifiziert, besonders an GTA San Andreas, weil es das einzige GTA ist, in dem die Fahrzeuge (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) bescheuert aussehen. Ich liebe Zeichentrickfilme und Animes. Außerdem spreche ich sehr gut englisch und bin gerade dabei Japanisch zu lernen. Desweiteren kenne ich mich sehr gut mit Autos aus (sowohl in GTA als auch im echten Leben), zögert deshalb nicht mit Fragen diesbezüglich zu mir zu kommen. Hier noch ein paar Bilder aus San Andreas und der Umgebung: The_most_interesting_man_in_Los_Santos.jpg|Fotografiert in GTA Online von 609NO$CENT! FAIL.jpg|Nach 150 Metern rechts auf den Highway...... Suck.jpg|Eine Nachricht der GTA Online Beta-Tester Sunset_on_the_deck_.jpg|So schön kann Paleto Cove sein With_the_Rebel_Yell_more,_more,_more.jpg|Das Gelände ist sein Revier Der_Name_ist_Programm.jpg Wasserratte.jpg Trance_Am.jpg|The new 2014 Imponte Phoenix Trans Am Turbo V8 Imago.jpg Hotel_Los_Santos.jpg Snapmatic_Photo_Example_5565467556.jpg Schöne_Sonnenuntergänge_-343.jpg Sunset on the deck.jpg Skyline SUCKS.jpg Industry SUCKS.jpg This SUCKS.jpg Ein_Mann_und_sein_Auto.jpg|Geknipst von 609NO$CENT! SUCKA_COCK.jpg|Dass Cog auch immer daneben stehen muss... Sex_image.jpg Das Haus am See .jpg Wind Of Change.jpg|Erneuerbare Energien in Blaine County Skylake.jpg Facepalm -1.jpg Facepalm 2.jpg Epic Facepalm.jpg RICH NIGGAH.jpg|Aufgenommen von 609NO$CENT! The_most_dangerous_man_in_LS.jpg|Geschossen von 609NO$CENT! Straßenstrich_in_LS.jpg|Geblitzt von 609NO$CENT! Sinnvoller_Dateiname.jpg Ein_preiswerter_Geländewagen.jpg Crime_scene_Los_Santos_.jpg Silhouette_of_the_City.jpg Sonnenschein_über_Puerta.jpg Sabre_442.jpg Ungekochtes_huhn_.jpg Lieblingsspiele # Fallout 3 & New Vegas (PS3) # (Xbox One) # (Xbox One) # Super Smash Bros. Für Wii U (Wii U) # Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) # (3DS) Lieblings Fahrzeuge Ich meide den Perennial und den Glendale, aufgrund ihrer schlechten Fahreigenschaften. Was ich mag * * * (Kommende AMC Serie) * * * * * (sowohl mit als auch mit Phil Collins) * (als Solokünstler) * * * * * * * * * (Geschmacksverirrung sei dank) * * Musik von * Musik von * The Rose von * von Genesis (und The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway allgemein) * The Four Horsemen von * von * * Motorräder von * Fahrzeuge von (außer den X6) * * Den (der Vater aller Muscle Cars) * Den * Den * Den * Den * Den * Den * Modifizierte Caddillacs von Dunham Coach * Sportwagen der Marke Spyker * Dihedral Synchro-helix Autotüren * * Den Münster Tatort mit * * * Japan * Zeichentrickfilme aus Japan * Die * Pokémon Mystery Doungeon Spiele * Filme von Monty Python * Biohazard (nicht das Spiel, nur den Namen) * (Ich mag den Typen einfach :P) * Chinesische bzw. japanische * Bücher von * Filme von * Was ich nicht mag * Justin Bieber (der offensichtlich nicht weiß was er mit seinem Geld noch tun soll) und alle Medien, die über ihn berichten * Privatfernsehen *hust* RTL *hust* * Daniel Craig und alle Filme in denen er mitspielt * (und sein hirnloses rumgeballer in jedem Film, in dem er eine Schusswaffe hat) * Dubstep * Heutige Musik * Stinklangweilige Arztserien * Boulevardmedien * Ego-Shooter (außer Half-Life, natürlich) * Horrorfilme (Bestes Beispiel ist der grauenhaft schlechte Film Evil Dead) * Neu angemeldete Benutzer, die original gar nichts fürs Wiki tun und im Chat nur Schrott labern * Meine Generation * deutscher 'Gangster-Rap' * Die Cover von neueren Hawkwind Alben * Überzogene Action * Leute, die meinen sie wären cool weil sie bestimmte Autos fahren * Leute, die Autos nach ihrer Leistung bewerten * Die überaus hässlichen und überteuerten Fahrzeuge von Mercedes-Benz * Revolution Nr. 9 von den * Die Tatsache, dass Mercedes einen Kombi als verkauft * Die Tatsache, dass BMW den X6 immer noch herstellt * Japanische Autos, die man erst tunen muss, damit sie was taugen Meine GTA-Spiele *GTA III (PC) *GTA: Vice City (PC) *GTA: San Andreas (PC) *GTA IV & Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *GTA V (PS3) *GTA Online (PS3) Meine Lieblingscharaktere *Niko Bellic *Johnny Klebitz (R.I.P.) *Lance Vance *Thomas Vercetti Aus anderen Medien * Mike Ehrmantraut (Artikel kann Spuren von Spoilern enthalten) * Walter White (Artikel ist ein einziger Spoiler) * Saul Goodmann (Spoiler gibt's hier auch) * Snake Plissken * Prinz Ashitaka * Haku * Shenron * * Bowser * Der Mysteriöse Fremde * John Shaft (Who's the black privat dick that's a sexmachine to all the chicks?) * Handyman Jack Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren